


Sexy Texting (Interactive Introverts)

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Horny, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Post-Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Sex, Sexting, Texting, Tour, Tour Fic, sexy texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Dan and Phil have some fun texting on the tour bus in bed.





	1. Tour Bus- Sexy Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil get up to some tour bus bed sexy texting

Dan - Philly im horny 🍆 please help.

Phil- Nope someone will hear.

Dan- I can be quiet you know. 

Phil- Ok what do you want.

Dan- help me get off please  
I’m so hard right now.

Phil- I bet you’re touching yourself right now.🌈

Dan - you know me so well, I’m rubbing my cock its so hard.

Phil - Start slowly going up and down your shaft.

Dan- god that feels so good I wish it was you doing this.

Phil- Think about my hand grasping your cock, my fingers dipping  
into your tip slowly.

(Dan moaned and took a few moments to reply  
back as it was feeling so good.) 

Phil - I heard that Dan!! I like that I make you come undone with my words. 

Dan, omg Phil so good right now I want to fuck you.👬 

Phil- We can’t everyone will hear us, and know what’s going on. 

Dan- I don’t care  
I need you’re cock, hands, body now.

Phil- Ok come down, only if you will not make much noise. 

Dan - thank you I love you so much Phil be right there. 

(Dan got down from the top bunk and opened Phil’s curtain, Phil got a little shock to see  
a hard naked Dan right in front of him.)

Phil- DAN OMG get in here right now.

Dan- gladly I don’t wish others to see my hard on that’s only for you. 

They made love for the rest of night and fell asleep in each others arms  
feel the best they could.


	2. After Show Party - Sexy Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil text at a party and getting horny in a taxi

After a show Dan and Phil go to a party and start texting each other.

Phil - Can we not stay very long, feeling tired tonight?  
Dan- it will be fine 💜 I promise, but sure we won’t stay too long.  
Phil - Thanks Dan :)  
Dan- now let’s go mingle with some people.

1 hour passes

Phil - We should go it’s getting late, we have show tomorrow.  
Dan- ok Philly but guess what?  
Phil- What?  
Dan - I’m feeling horny, I think drinking does it lmao.  
Phil - I bet it does I can fix it, 😇 when we are on the bus if you like?  
Dan - mmm that sounds good, I dare you to touch my cock in the taxi.  
Phil - Really Daniel can’t wait till we on the bus huh, we will see.  
Dan - I was thinking you wouldn’t do it, Im getting really excited now lets go.

Dan and Phil leave the party and get into the taxi together, the bus was some  
distance from the party they went. Feeling brave Phil placed his hand on  
Dan’s pant and rubbed his cock.

Dan - GOD PHIL that feels amazing.  
Phil - NO NOISES the taxi driver will hear you, we don’t need that.  
Dan - that’s hard when your hand feels amazing on my cock.  
Phil - I can’t believe Im doing this. 

Dan smiles at Phil giving him a cheeky wink as Phil’s hand  
movement got quicker on his cock. Phil stuck his hand down  
Dan’s pants wrapping his hand around Dan’s cock rubbing even quicker.

Dan texts Phil again

Dan - OMG Phil!!! so good mmmmm.  
Phil- I want you to feel good my hand fits so good around your cock Dan.  
Dan- that it does I think the taxi drivers trying to look back here lets stop.  
Phil - Ok I’ll finish you off later on the bus when everyone is asleep 🌈  
Dan- sounds great

They stop texting and enjoy the ride to their tour bus holding hands in the backseat.


	3. Emoji Sexting🍆Hotel Style🏨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have sex in a hotel whilst on tour

Phil - 👀 💜 you - (I Love You)  
Dan - 🍀ever - (4 Ever)

Phil- Very creative Danny Boy.  
Dan- are we flirting right now?

Phil - 😸🍆🍕  
Dan- eggplant is a good penis emoji.  
Phil- 😇that’s why I used it. 

Dan- Im so hard for you right now. 👉👌🏻  
Phil- come to my bed I miss you🌚  
Dan- Ok Im on my way🌈

Dan quickly went to Phil’s room on the bus and got into bed with him  
they had sex falling asleep cuddling in each others arms.  
Next Day Dan and Phil did a Interactive Introverts show, after it they went to  
a hotel to spend some time together.

Phil - You seem down💜 Are U ok?  
Dan- tour is tiring but Im happy😇 to spend some alone time with you.  
Phil- Yeah it will be good now we have some time off for a few days🌈  
Dan- great I love cuddling with you.  
Phil- It’s the best, your arms fit perfectly around my body. 

Dan- my cock loves rubbing against  
your arsehole🍆🍆🍆  
Phil- It feels good like that you should put in.  
Dan- ok I got lube with me, I’ll get you ready with my fingers first.

Dan pulled down Phil’s pyjama bottoms, Phil moaned at the Dans soft touch.  
Dan gotten naked from waste down, he put lube on his fingers  
and inserted one at a time..

Dan- mm so tight for me  
Phil- feels good I think Im ready Dan  
Dan- ok I love you Phil  
Phil - I love you Dan 

Dan put his cock inside of Phil’s arse and they had sex with each other for about the next  
1 hour till they fell asleep.


End file.
